


我与狸奴不出门

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 总之在这个神奇的世界里人类每个月都有那么几天要变成半只小动物。不要上升真人。不是车。





	我与狸奴不出门

当教练比当球员辛苦太多了，陈玘一直忙到乒超结束才终于能休息几天。回家后他做的第一件事就是收拾去成都的行李，打算和邱贻可一块享受一个不受工作打扰的没羞没臊的假期。

飞机落地时刚好中午，成都正零星地飘着雨，阴冷潮湿，陈玘穿得薄，一下飞机就打了个哆嗦，本来还是昏昏欲睡的结果一个激灵彻底醒了过来。邱贻可也才放了假，直接从队里出发去机场接人。见到有一段时间没见面的男朋友，陈玘激动之下一个飞扑砸到邱贻可身上，邱贻可腹诽到为什么几天不见面就又胖了，你真的有在减肥吗。

他把大猫一样的陈玘从身上摘下来，接过行李，顺手在软软的头毛上乱挠了一把。

“去吃饭？”

“先回家放行李吧，我有点累。”陈玘着哈欠，说话声音也是含混的。“这段时间都在外面吃已经吃够了，不如你下厨，你肯做饭我就肯去刷碗。”

邱贻可笑出声来：“我这几天一直住在队里，家里什么都没有，给你做饭还得现去买菜。”

“……好吧那叫外卖。”

听到陈玘略低落的语气，邱贻可又笑着伸手去揉他的头发：“逗你的。不过家里真什么都没有，你要是不怕等着我就去楼下超市买点。”

 

可能是因为当教练以后太疲劳的缘故，陈玘的变形期一直不稳定，算算距离上次变形已经一个半月了。然而到了假期放松下来，变形也是说变就变，邱贻可去厨房烧水，不过一分钟的工夫，回到客厅时就看见那颗毛茸茸的脑袋上支棱起了一堆黑白虎斑的猫耳朵，耳朵的主人正在手忙脚乱地扯裤子好把尾巴放出来。

邱贻可过去帮陈玘拽裤子，那条柔软光滑的尾巴就绕到他的手腕上，尾巴尖还在他手心里一戳一戳，戳得他心里痒痒的。

屋里开了空调，很快就暖和了起来，温暖的环境和动物本能把陈玘的困意重新勾了出来。眼看着邱贻可正没皮没脸地笑着凑过来要亲一口再顺便干点什么别的，陈玘赶快往后一躲让他扑了个空，松开了正缠着人手腕的尾巴。

邱贻可假装委屈：“小气啊！亲都不给亲一下。”

困到连饭都不想吃了的陈玘理直气壮：“我夜行，我困了，你要尊重我的本能。”

邱贻可表示好好好听你的你说什么都对尊重你的动物本能。

 

窗外的毛毛雨越下越大，没过多久就变成了大雨，哗哗的雨声和着呼呼的风声，听起来就很冷。陈玘嫌空调开得太大容易上火，于是降低了温度，两个人爬到床上去窝着，盖了一床又软又暖和的棉被，还贴身裹了一条珊瑚绒的毯子。陈玘靠在邱贻可怀里，尾巴甩上来搭在邱贻可腰间。邱贻可伸手蹭蹭陈玘的猫耳，如愿以偿地听到半睡半醒的猫咪发出满足的呼噜声。

夜行，白天睡觉晚上精神，这样很好。

想到这个晚上，邱贻可的脑子里翻涌起一万条黄色废料。

 

溪柴火软蛮毡暖，我与狸奴不出门。

 

 

完？

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。


End file.
